The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a metallic part made of a martensitic iron alloy.
In recent years, in order to form various parts of golf club heads, titanium alloys are widely used for their excellent physical properties. Especially, the use of a titanium alloy in the club face portion of the wood-type hollow golf club heads is very effective for increasing the restitution coefficient. Therefore, titanium alloys are nowadays commonly used in the face portion of the large-sized wood-type hollow heads in particular.
Titanium is however, a costly material and it has very high activity. Therefore, there are many restrictions in manufacturing processes. Thus, increase in the production cost and material cost is inevitable.